Masamori Hyuga
Shogun Masamori Hyuga was a member of the Hyuga Clan who staged a coup and deposed Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi of Yamato, becoming the de facto head of state in the process. He formed an alliance with Distreyd Thanadar XII during the Unification of Yamato, and their combined forces assaulted and conquered neighbouring kingdoms during the Yamatian Invasion. The Shogun fell ill during the Great War thanks to the sorcery of Distreyd XII who became the power behind the throne. It is assumed that Masamori died in the aftermath of the Cataclysm when Yamato fell to demons. Biography Early Years The Hyuga Clan had long hated Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi and the previous Ofuchi emperors of Yamato but worked under them nevertheless while hiding their grudge. Masamori inherited this hatred and worked hard to rise to the rank of Shogun. He hoped that with his powers, cunning, ruthlessness and military leadership he might be able to overthrow the emperor one day and bring honour to his clan. Distreyd Era More info later. Death It is assumed that Masamori died in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. Aliases and Nicknames ; Shogun of Yamato : Masamori's title which he kept even after he had deposed the emperor to remind people of his origins as the commander of the military. Appearance Masamori was a muscular Yamatian man with dark hair, a shaven face and chiseled looks. Personality and Traits Masamori was a cunning and ruthless man and a master strategist. He let nothing stand in his way. Powers and Abilities Masamori was a skilled warrior when he was healthy. Innate Ability: He could harness a strange power known as Chakra which gave him nearly god-like powers. Some Yamatians assume that the overuse of this power is what made him sick although others whisper that Distreyd XII himself poisoned Masamori to take full control of the army of Yamato. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XII Masamori and Distreyd XII formed an alliance that benefited both of them although they were never too friendly to one another as they saw each other as rivals. Keiichi Arashi Keiichi was a reliable officer who became Masamori's closest adjutant and the guardian of Kageshima. He was willing to serve by Masamori's side and did his best to keep Kageshima, and the Shogun, safe. Nobuo Iwasaki Nobuo practically worshipped the Shogun. The two grew up together and taught each other important skills. Nobuo supported Masamori in taking over Yamato, and he remained at the Shogun's side during the years of the Great War. Masamori's fate after the war was unknown, and Nobuo presumed that he had been slain by the demons. Nobuo secretly wishes that someone would become a worthy successor of Masamori, but he thinks that no such person can ever again exist. Noriaki Hyuga Noriaki was the nephew of Masamori. He was proud of his uncle and was willing to do anything to make Masamori's dream of worldwide Yamatian domination come true. Noriaki even impersonated Masamori in Maar Sul to boost the morale of the Yamatian troops there. Samachi Nomura Samachi respected Masamori and wanted to do whatever he could to hold the foreign lands under the Yamatian yoke. Takeshi Ofuchi Masamori served Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi ostensibly loyally for a time but was secretly plotting against him all along. He eventually faced Takeshi in single combat and slew him, becoming the de facto leader of Yamato in the process. Varalia Earthhaven Varalia respected the Shogun greatly. She understood his vision and sought to make it true as she hoped for a world ruled by a benevolent dictator. However, the Shogun fell ill and his ambitious plans fell with him. Varalia lost a great foundation in her life after the Shogun disappeared but she has promised to continue fighting for the same ideals in the World of Ruin that followed the Cataclysm. Yasunori Amano Yasunori practically worshipped the Shogun. The two grew up together and taught each other important skills. Yasunori supported Masamori in taking over Yamato, and he was one of the officers leading the Shogun's armies during the years of the Yamatian Invasion. See also *Distreyd Thanadar XII *Hyuga Clan *Keiichi Arashi *Samachi Nomura *Takeshi Ofuchi *Unification of Yamato *Yamatian Invasion *Yasunori Amano Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire